Un minuto, nada más
by Odisea
Summary: Sirius siempre ha tenido ese don, ese de hacer sonreír a cualquier persona sea como sea. De hecho, le gustaría hacer sonreír a Lily cada día aunque sepa que esa opción le está terminantemente prohibida, porque no puede fijarse en la novia de su hermano.


**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje que aparece aquí me pertenece. Ni soy rubia, ni soy madurita, ni soy más rica que la Reina de Inglaterra.

* * *

**UN MINUTO, NADA MÁS**

Sirius siempre ha tenido ese don, ese de hacer sonreír a cualquier persona sea como sea. Una broma, alguna que otra gamberrada, quizás un simple gesto, pero el resultado siempre es el mismo.

Sí, Sirius tiene el don de poner de buen humor a quien esté a su alrededor. Quizás por eso siempre está rodeado. De hecho, no es una cosa que le moleste… casi nunca.

Hay veces que le gusta estar solo y hay veces veces en las que le gustaría estar solo, pero _acompañado_. Aunque sabe que esa opción le está terminantemente prohibida, porque no puede fijarse en la novia de un hermano, no señor.

Y no, por hermano él no habla de Regulus, a quien desde hace dos años no le dirige la palabra. Por hermano no se refiere tampoco a Lunático ni a Colagusano, aunque sean dos de sus mejores amigos. Su hermano es James, el que le acogió; James, el que le soporta cuando él no tiene ganas de sonreír; James, el mejor planeador de gamberradas. Su hermano es James. Y por alguna mala broma de lo que sea que haya allí arriba _(porque Sirius ya está dudando de que sea el famoso Dios benévolo del que algunos hablan)_ a él le gusta la novia de James: Lily.

Así que se ha prohibido habar con ella cuando estén a solas, a no ser que el tema de conversación sea Cornamenta, que después de todo sólo hace un par de semanas que están saliendo _(ya era hora, después de siete años acosándola)_.

En fin, ¿qué le va a hacer si las dos personas más importantes de su vida son felices estando juntas?

Muchos de vosotros os preguntaréis: _¿Por qué Lily? Si seguro que tiene un séquito de admiradoras tras él dispuestas a sonreírle a cada segundo que pase._

Él respondería: _Puede que no quiera que me estén sonriendo a todas horas. Puede que prefiera una ceja alzada o un ceño fruncido. Puede que me guste más un regaño que una risa._

Quizás por esa razón, cuando está rodeado por tanta gente que no deja de hablarle y de sonreírle, siente algo revolverse en su interior si ve a Lily negando categóricamente con la cabeza como si no estuviera bien que armara todo ese jaleo cada vez que se le ocurre aparecer por la Sala Común.

Ese es el pan de cada día de Sirius: bajar, hablar, sonreír, _verla_… y a partir de ahí todo sigue igual. Por desgracia para él, ha jurado que sus intenciones sí serán buenas si de James se trata y nunca, jamás, piensa romper esa promesa.

Por eso no habla con ella ni le dedica esa sonrisa ladeada que hace que sus ojos grises se vean un poco más brillantes que de costumbre. Por eso no bromea con ella ni intenta que sea por él por el que suspira de cuanto en cuanto. Por eso, siempre que puede, felicita a James por haber conseguido que salga con él, _que al paso al que iban incluso el Calamar Gigante parecía tener más posibilidades de ser su novio que el pobre Cornamenta._

Sí, se había prohibido hablar con ella y por eso no se sentía mal en ese preciso instante. Porque había conseguido que le mirara con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, _que habían hecho que ese fuera su color favorito_, con cariño, que le sonriera sólo a él, que sus manos viajaran a su pelo y lo acariciaran trémulamente. Porque su ceño no estaba fruncido, y eso le gustaba _ligeramente_ más que cuando lo miraba con reproche. Porque había juntado su frente con la del propio Sirius que, _pobre de él_, pensaba que desearía acariciar también su rojizo pelo más que nada.

—No sé cómo habrás llegado hasta aquí —dijo riendo, la nariz de Sirius le estaba haciendo cosquillas—. ¡Para, para! Creo que tendrás que ir a… —Ante su cara de tristeza detuvo su discurso y le acarició otro poco—. No me mires así, no creo que sea lo mejor que estés por aquí.

Aunque en esos momentos él sentía que era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Vamos con Hagrid, él sabrá qué…

Un ladrido seguido de un juguetón movimiento de su cola hizo que Lily volviera a sonreír. _Sonreía para él_.

Otro ladrido y Sirius echó a correr hacia el Bosque Prohibido, ignorando las llamadas de la chica (¡_Perrito! ¡Perrito!; pero Sirius no se giraba)_. Tampoco iba a dejar que lo llevara con Hagrid, que le caía bien, sí, pero tenía una fijación muy rara con los animales grandes, y él era un perro muy negro y muy grande.

Cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance decidió volver a convertirse en el chico de diecisiete años que siempre solía ser (_salvo esos tres únicos días al mes_). No, no podía sentirse mal por tan sólo jugar un minuto,_ nada más_, con ella y arrancarle una sonrisa.

Ya era mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a conseguir.

* * *

**N/A**

Simplemente me apetecía, así de sencillo. Hacía siglos que no escribía nada de Harry Potter y me ha entrado una nostalgia muy rara al escuchar I'm Gonna Be, de The Proclaimers. Y es que a mí siempre me ha gustado un poquito la relación que podrían tener Sirius y Lily. Los triángulos son divertidos, aunque siempre hay alguien que acaba perdiendo.

Además, siempre que leo algo de Sirius aparece como un Casanova de los mejores, como si prácticamente tuviera a todo el mundo besando sus pies y él disfrutara de eso más que de nada, siendo un joven rebelde, prepotente y a saber qué más cosas. Y yo no lo veo así (sí, sí, sé todo lo que Jotaká dijo de él, que si guapo blablablá, y todo eso, pero no quita que no se conozca ni una de sus novias -?- Y oye, que yo no digo que el pobre no tuviera sus aventuritas xD).

No suelo escribir mucho de él porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos y temo joderlo un poquito (?), pero simplemente me ha llegado y esto me ha salido solo. He de añadir que me ha inspirado un poquito un fic de **Metanfetamina **(Me gusta leer pornografía en braille), que os lo recomiendo mucho, por cierto, al igual que cualquier cosa de las que escribe.

El título lo he sacado de una canción de _Los Hombres G_ que tiene ese mismo nombre, y es que lo he visto muy adecuado para lo que ha pasado por aquí.

Espero haberos sacado una sonrisa –como las que Sirius saca a todo el mundo xD- y que lo hayáis disfrutado. Que os haya servido de esparcimiento si también tenéis exámenes que hacer, como yo. Siento que el fic no acabe todo lo bien que debería acabar, pero si Lily se hubiera ido con Sirius, o si se hubieran besado… tampoco habría podido trascender, porque ya se sabe que al final acaba con James (?

Así que ya sabéis, tanto si os ha gustado como si no espero vuestro comentario para que me digáis vuestras impresiones ;)

¡Un saludo muy, muy grande! Y mucha suerte en los exámenes a las pobres almas sin sol (sí, la Sirenita causa estragos xD).


End file.
